raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bert Raccoon
Bert Raccoon is the show's main protagonist. Biography When Bert moved from Metropolis, he was lucky enough to become the permanent houseguest of Ralph, his childhood friend. Since then, life at the Raccoondominium has never been the same. Personality Hockey star, baseball legend, go-cart guru, rock 'n roll star, peanut butter lover, ace reporter - Raccoon Extraordinaire! You name it, Bert has done it. Sometimes well, sometimes not so well! Bert is the best at whatever he tries (well at least according to him). Bert tells his friends and anyone who will listen, that he is one of the greatest raccoons who ever lived! One thing everyone knows for sure - Bert is the "best friend" anyone could ask for! He has a great big heart and he is the first to come to anyone's aid in the Evergreen Forest. And they all know that with the crazy adventures that happen in the Evergreen Forest, Bert Raccoon is never far behind with his trusty peanut butter. Appearances Bert has appeared in all specials and episodes since his debut. Relationships Cedric Sneer Cedric is Bert's best friend. Ralph Raccoon Ralph is one of Bert's childhood friends (Bert nicknames him "Ralphie-Boy") and they get on like most boys do, by keeping secrets from the girls (A Night to Remember) or even playing games of ice hockey. Bert can be annoying for Ralph though by adding peanut butter to his gourmet food or even with his antics. However Ralph can annoy Bert when he makes bad puns involving him (Science Friction!, Moving In!); others find the jokes funny but Bert just knows Ralph is the worst at making jokes. Melissa Raccoon Melissa is one of Bert's childhood friends, and his antics keeps Melissa occupied. She sometimes gets annoyed by Bert's antics, just like Ralph, but she also appreciates his sense of humour (Stop the Clock!) and (The Headline Hunter!). Bert is often better at making Melissa laugh than Ralph. Bert will sometimes seek her advice whenever one of his friends is having a problem (Bully for You!) and (Join the Club!). Cyril Sneer Cyril is Bert's biggest rival, although the two have their moments of peace, these two are usually battling to come out on top, when Cyril tries to cause chaos in the forest, you can depend on Bert to bring Cyril down back to earth again. The Pigs Like Cyril, Bert hates the Pigs, but he hates them because they're affiliated with Cyril and that they cause trouble for him, Ralph and Melissa by doing Cyril's dirty work for him to try and prevent them from writing out against Cyril in the Evergreen Standard. Mr. Knox Bert has a neutral relationship with Mr. Knox, Bert's usually around to get a story out of him for the Standard and is usually there with him whenever a mystery arises. Bentley Raccoon Bentley looks up to Bert like a big brother. Lisa Raccoon Bert was instantly Smitten when he layed eyes on Lisa, he even went on a date with her, this however was only shown once, after "Spring Fever!" until "Go For Gold!", Bert's relationship with Lisa the same relationship he shares with Melissa. acting like a best friend but also being a bit cheeky to her like Bentley is, but ultimatley they're always friends. But the biggest moment Bert had with Lisa was when he gave her a stern warning about smoking and how it affected her. Broo Bert treats Broo with love and respect and Broo is always there to get help for him when he's in a jam. Schaeffer Bert has a good friendship with Schaeffer, he can always depend on Schaeffer to help him out and give him advice when he needs it. Bert often helps Schaeffer out at the Blue Spruce Cafe when the workload gets too heavy for Schaeffer to manage alone.﻿ Voice * Len Carlson (1980-1991) * Gilbert LaChance (French version) * Aleksandr Ryzhkov (Russian version) Gallery Bert plush.jpg|Bert Raccoon plush Bertscores.jpg|Bert helping to win the hockey game A Job For Me!.jpg CryWolf.jpg|Bert dressed as Auntie Bertha GoingItAlone.jpg|Bert climbing Evergreen Mountain PaperbackHero.jpg|Bert with Sir Malcolm and Cedric Get Off Our Lake!.jpg|Melissa and Bert standing up for Evergreen Lake Cockybert.jpg|Bert being his usual cocky self BertRaccoon.jpg|Bert swings Bert and broo.jpg|Bert with Broo Bert feels sick.jpg|Bert feels sick Bert sick.jpg|Bert feels sick again Bert naked.jpg|Bert naked Bert falls down 2.jpg|Bert falls down Bert is hurt.jpg|Bert is hurt Bert falls down.jpg|Bert falls down again Bert rocks.jpg|Bert rocks on! Buff bert.jpg|Bert gets all buffed-up Bert flies out window.jpg|Bert flies out of his window Bert rows boat.jpg|Bert rows boat Bert packing.jpg|Bert packs his backpack determined Bert.jpg|Bert's determined face coloringbook1.gif|Bert at bat coloringbook2.gif|Bert with Schaeffer and Broo naturalsmell.png|Bert Smelling Bad biker.png|Bert Raccoon: Ace Biker Arise, Sir Bert Of Evergreen!.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Knight! Bert 1.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Motocross Racer! Bert 2.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Astronaut! Bert 3.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Chef! Bert 4.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Warrior! Bert 5.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Magician! Bert 6.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Engineer! Bert 7.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Baseball Phenom! Bert 8.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Race Car Driver! Bert 9.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Helicopter Pilot! Bert Raccoon Professional Monster Wrangler.jpg|Bert Raccoon, Ace Monster Wrangler! bert_raccoon__starship_trooper_by_goodcaptainclack-d4gtlyw.png|Bert Raccoon auditions for Guardians of the Galaxy. Bert The Skunk.jpg|Bert the...erm...skunk Fearful Bert.jpg|Bert passed out Inattentive Bert.jpg|Bert's sweater is ruined OH MY GOD!.jpg|Bert is petrified! Sherlock Raccoon.jpg|Sherlock Raccoon! We All Fall In Love Sometimes.jpg|Bert in love with Lisa We Saved The Day!.jpg|Bert boasting (per usual) 73 - Bert In Disguise.png|Bert in disguise A Little Hard On Him.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, and Bert All I Have Is Talent.jpg|Bert and Melissa Scaredy Raccoon.jpg|Bert the scaredy raccoon Bert and Lisa 2.jpg|Bert and Bentley meet Lisa Bert and Lisa 3.jpg|Lisa as only Bert can fantasize her... Bert and Lisa 8.jpg|Lisa and Bert at the museum Bert and Lisa 10.jpg|Lisa having a quick chat with Bert Bert and Lisa 11.jpg|Bert and Lisa at the Blue Spruce Cafe bar Bert and Lisa 12.jpg|Bert and Lisa are angry The Three Compadres.png|Bert, Cedric, and Ralph dressed up in costumes Everything's Wrong!.jpg Friendly Basketball Competition.jpg|Lisa has a little friendly basketball competition with Bert Cast Of Thousands.jpg|Melissa, Cedric, Bert and Ralph Intervention.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Melissa, Sophia and Cedric MrWillow.jpg|Bert and Ralph meet Mr. Willow RodSteal.jpg|Bert, Lisa and Rod Steel Happy Birthday To You!.jpg|Bert and his friends sing "Happy Birthday" to Cyril So Good To See You.jpg|Ralph, Bert, Troy Malone and Melissa Vlcsnap-2017-02-06-05h55m16s671.png|Bert and Cedric Sneer (1) Baseball Rivalry.jpg|Bert and Cedric Sneer (2) Bert and the gang.gif|Bert, Melissa, Broo and Schaeffer Letsdnce.jpg|Bert and The Bears TheChristmasRaccoons3.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (1) Christms.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (2) TheChristmasRaccoons5.jpg|Melissa with Bert and Ralph (3) StopTheClock.jpg|Bert meets Bentley Scary Situation.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (1) We're Saved.jpg|Schaeffer, Melissa, Bert and Ralph (2) Category:Characters of The Raccoons Category:Main characters Category:Heros Category:Bert Raccoon